


The Reveal

by Deadling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A dream come true, That's it, and make this cannon., but really, click on it anyway tho, creators i know you're listening, i mean seriously, i swear there's nothing more than this, so come out, that's really it folks, this is all i hope for, you can't hide???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: The Reveal to end all reveals





	The Reveal

Ladybug crash-landed in the park across from her home, detransforming just as she rolled behind a tree. 

"Marinette?"

She looked up with wide eyes. "Adrien?"

"Finally," a small black floating cat cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 yeah, that's it. Raise your fricking hand if them transforming in the middle of the park always makes you facepalm   
> (\\__/)  
> (>'.'<)  
> (")_(")


End file.
